Truth Revealed
by Egyptian Princess
Summary: Serena wipes out after a battle, and ends up in Darien's apartment.


Authors Notes: Just a little something I wrote on the weekend. I will be posting soon for 'However Long It Takes', but I decided to post this first. And I have a favor to ask of you all. Could you guys read my other story, 'Right Here Waiting'? I don't feel that anyone likes it, and I really worked hard on it. Thanks. Here is the story, just a little interlude from my other stories.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, though half a million people probably wish they did. It belongs to whoever owns it, but to its creator, Naoko Takeuchi. Most of thnd some of the thoughts are from the second manga and do not belong to me. Thanks for your understanding.   
  
Truth Revealed  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I was having the worst dream of my life. I had to help all the people lying on the street or they would die...but I couldn't!  
  
Tuxedo Mask...Tuxedo Mask was there...he helped me. He is always giving me te strength to help others. Somehow I brought everyone back to life, but I saw nothing of it...  
  
Someone's calling me. Who is it? He looks so much like ?  
  
when I awoke, I was in someone's apartment, a mans by the look of it. It was so bare and empty. It wasn't decorated or anything. I was sitting up in a bed and looking around when I realized that I hadn't changed back. The room was filled with a soft pink light as I detransformed.  
  
I thought to myself that_he_had seen me change. He and Luna were the only ones who had ever seen me transform...Tuxedo Mask wasn't the enemy, he couldn't be. He was always helping me, and he even knows where I live. He knows everything about me. How?  
  
Just then, I heard the door handle click. Someone was coming in.  
  
He asked me if I was awake, and it was then that I realized that it was Darien Shields...  
  
"Where....are we?"  
  
"We're at my place," he replied, walking closer towards me. "Don't you remember?"  
  
I looked over at his couch and saw the cape, mask, and (A.N.-crappy) hat.  
  
"You fell asleep...totally wiped out."  
  
My heart started beating faster and faster. I felt the same feeling growing in my stomach. I got out of the bed and took the mask. I put it up to his face and realized something that I had felt inside for a long time. Darien was Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"I had to find the Crystal to regain my memory."  
  
"Your memory," I asked, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
He turned away and said, "On my sixth birthday I lost...both my parents and my memory. They told me at the hospital, after the crash, that I was Darien Shields. But...am I really Darien Shields? Or...am I someone else? I started having strange dreams. This woman calls out to me and tells me to find the Silver Imperium Crystal. It's always the same dream every night.   
  
"When I woke up, I would wander the city dressed in a tuxedo, like some phantom thief. I kept searching for the Crystal."  
  
I stood there, stunned. Why had this happened? Is this our fate, our destiny, to destroy evil? Why does everyone need this Crystal? Is it that important?  
  
"You're looking for it too. So tell me...why?"  
  
I was flustered that he was speaking to me, and so I stuttered, "I um...don't know...but Luna said to find it so..." I looked into his eyes and felt my heart thumping again.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Luna warned me not to trust him, and she told me to stay away from him. But how can you stay away from someone you love? It's already too late anyway. He shares our secret. I feel so nervous. Why does it have to be this way? I wish...I wish we could stay this way forever...Stay in peace and be together.  
  
Darien looked like he wanted to touch me, but he just stood there in the silence.  
  
It was late afternoon and everyone must have been worried, so I said, "Luna's waiting for me...I've gotta go..."  
  
I started to walk out the door when he said, "Hey Buns...don't forget your bag."  
  
I could hardly breathe. Everything felt so tense. Feelings held back, needing to be revealed but had to wait. As I walked home, I realized that I still had the broken moon watch that had fallen into my lap after the battle. I held it in my hand and kissed it, knowing that one day, Darien and I would be together. It was fate. The truth had been revealed.  
  
~ ~ ~   
Authors Notes: How did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me how it was. Thanks! Egyptian Princess ^.^ Copyright March 2nd Saturday, 1:00 p.m. 2002   
@-'-,-' 


End file.
